


The Lady's Knight at Work

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: A touch of chivalry can go a long way for a woman. Or how Gawain ends up getting his Master to breath.
Relationships: Gudako/Gawain
Kudos: 6





	The Lady's Knight at Work

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Gudako didn’t know what she was doing. Her most loyal and longest served Servant, aside from Mash, was pretty insistent she spend time with him today. With how much work she had to do: training she had to work on, history to study, the piles of information Da Vinci left for her to study, and the reports for anything and everything; Gudako didn’t even know how to breath without working on something else. As such, a simple declaration for her time left her confused on how to do that.

Gudako didn’t even have actual time to _sleep_.

(Gudako had ended up finding herself blinking in between reports and realizing she must have slept a little bit before more work left her trying her best to catch up.)

As the last Master….

As the ONLY Master……

Gudako had to do and be the best of what she could.

Three Singularities in and she knew that she didn’t have enough.

Not with the way Solomon so effortlessly showed how little she was compared to him now.

And it WAS for _now_.

Gudako was many things, but a quitter was never one of them.

Which was why Gudako was ready and willing to start for more business in her Chaldea uniform and Mystic Code when she saw him. The Servant that asked for her time.

****_Gawain_****.

He recovered nicely from his time around Mordred and an odd version of the one Mordred called “ _Father_.” That was weird considering Gudako knew The King of Knights looked … younger than that, but who was she to call out Heroic Spirits from looking different? Half of them were women when she knew for a fact had a male pronoun in the history texts.

“You asked me to spend the afternoon with you?” Gudako hoped she didn’t sound as nervous as she felt. Anxiety in not working already starting to drift in.

“My Lady, I would be honored if you would spend the afternoon with me.” The Knight even bowed when he said that. Her own hand lightly kissed as if she were a Lady and not just his Master.

“What did you want to do?” Gudako hoped if she moved on the heat in her cheeks would chill. Avoiding it was her best answer when faced with things that made her heart skip a beat.

“I had permission from Da Vinci to send us to one of the virtual rooms for the afternoon if it would please you?” And still so earnest in his gaze too.

“Sure. I don’t see why not.”

“Excellent. Allow me to escort you all the way.” Of course Gudako was already nodding her head as he spoke. It wasn’t even a question. No one turned down an escort from a knight.

( _Gudako told herself it was her inner child. The one that DID go through a knight and princess phase. It was nothing more than this.)_

Of course the fact that she was trying not to think of things meant she was in a daze all the way to the room, hardly even remembering if Gawain told her what they were going to see. Not until the room shifted, and all she could see was a valley of flowers and green hills. A pleasant and beautiful image that took her breath away. Something she knew was from New Orleans, but had to hustle at times instead of just gawking like she wanted to.

“What’s this?”

“This my Lady, is the place for our picnic. You have been working so hard all this time. I hoped to spare you some of the burden. Just for a little while.” And of course there was a picnic basket in his other hand. How much DID she space out? A shiver went through her body at the realistic breeze. Ever the gentlemen, The Lady’s Knight removed his own cloak in such a smooth movement and somehow – without dropping the picnic basket – placed it right over her own shoulders. The heat from it as toasty as laying in the sun in the summer warming her all over.

“I would love a picnic.” Gudako’s body released a tension she didn’t even know she had at the smile lighting up her knight’s face, the eyes almost shining with their own inner sun at her answer.

She could use the break.


End file.
